


How I ruin everything by saying it out loud

by Roxie Ann (pluvial_poetry)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Community: kink_bingo, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvial_poetry/pseuds/Roxie%20Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew that he was the low ranking, bottom of the totem pole member of Team Werewolf or whatever they were going to call it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I ruin everything by saying it out loud

**Author's Note:**

> Completely pretentious title for what is simply nonstop raunchy porn. Whoops!

Stiles knew that he was the low ranking, bottom of the totem pole member of Team Werewolf or whatever they were going to call it; the bitch, figuratively speaking. The one who does all the research, figures out all the answers, and then gets left behind while the top dogs take care of business.

Whatever, it's official, Stiles is the bitch. It's just more literal now, because he's on his elbows and knees in the middle of the woods, Derek fucking into him from behind; blunt, hard jabs that make Stiles grunt and whine, the muscles of his little hole eager and flexing around them.

His voice has gone needy and pitiful, it sounds so loud, with his moans echoing back at him over the rustle of the trees. He spreads his knees wider for Derek, bends down further. His face is pressed into the ground, the leaves there are cool against his flushed cheeks, and he shivers, his bottom lip trembling. No one is going to find them, no one can even hear them, not all the way out past the Hale house, but he tenses at even the possibility that maybe Jackson, or Scott, or somehow his dad, would see him like this, full of Derek's cock and liking it, his own erection curved up against his belly, dark red and painfully hard. What would he do, what would he _say_? Yup, I've been sucking Derek's dick for a couple of weeks, apparently I love the taste of come now, and so maybe I'm attracted to guys too - that's something new and exciting for me. And then forget about ever getting together with Lydia: he'd have to move to a new town, start a new life, change his name. Well, that part wouldn't be so bad-

"Stiles, relax," Derek says. Commands, really; sharp and dominating, his hands heavy on Stiles's hips, tilting him up further so that Derek can go deeper. Voice of the Alpha, Stiles thinks, a little hysterically, but he does loosen up, lets his body go limp until Derek can just sink all the way into him. At least Derek can't complain that he's useless anymore, because hey, looks like Derek found a way to use him after all.

Derek's in as far as he can go, Stiles can feel every inch of his cock, thick and pulsing inside of him, and it's kind of ridiculous how good it feels. More than he would have imagined being opened and taken could feel. He probably shouldn't like it this much, his dick jumping and spitting out precome, his thighs already slick with lube; he's so wet, just like a girl. It's disgusting, he's disgusting and filthy, the Alpha's little bitch.

"You love it," Derek growls, and Stiles flinches, because now Derek is apparently reading his mind. "Tell me." He's hunched over Stiles's back, panting hot against the back of his neck, against the tender, raw bite marks that he's left there.

Stiles grimaces, twisting on the ground. "Derek, c'mon." He doesn't actually want to have to say it, doesn't want Derek to make him say it. But the words are just there, already spilling out of him before he can stop them, like usual.

"Fine, I love it! I need it, okay? I-I think about it all the time, I can't help it. I need it so m-much," Stiles stutters, his tongue tripping over itself to say everything Derek wants to hear. Derek laughs at him, dark and low and his throat, and Stiles closes his eyes, embarrassed, squirming with shame, but once he starts he can't stop.

"I love it when you fuck me, how big your dick is, dude, _Derek_." The fucking Adderall, man. He's full-on blushing, the color spreading down his neck and chest, he's such an idiot, but he can't shut up.

"You're so sexy, I think about you when I jack off, it makes me so hard, _oh my god_ , Derek!" Derek is fucking him fast and deep, and Stiles's dick is full and aching, he's so ready to come, it hurts. He humps at the ground, little helpless movements, wishing he could get a hand down around himself. Not that he's gonna need it, he'll get off anyway, just from having Derek's cock inside of him, stretching him tight and wide, hitting that spot, he's already seeing stars, he's gonna come, gonna explode, and he's saying this out loud, isn't he?

"Yeah, you are. Keep going," Derek says it like an order, not that it needs to be, they obviously both know Stiles can't keep his mouth shut for long.

"It's good, so, so good, when you do it this hard, when it hurts a little," and then preemptively, in case Derek gets any ideas, "Don't stop, don't want you to stop, I want it like this, I wanna still feel you in me after you're done."

He's slurring his words now, he's practically drunk on cock and humiliating himself, but he's almost too far gone to care anymore. The coil of embarrassment in the pit of his stomach tightens with every thought of what an enormous cockslut he's being, easy little bottom boy. How pathetic he must look on the ground, his pants shoved down around his ankles, begging for more of Derek's dick, and he can feel his balls draw up just thinking about it. It's incredible and intense - the arousal mixed with the shame.

He's too close, he needs to come now, so he does, comes hard, his cries high-pitched and broken. It shakes his whole body, one long wrecking shudder, it's only Derek's grip on him that keeps him from collapsing and probably blacking out. Derek grunts in response and ruts harder, and Stiles takes it all, the sound of it grossly obscene in the quiet of the night: the rhythmic pounding of their hips snapping together, the squelch of lube in his ass as Derek pulls out and screws back in.

"Stiles!" Derek groans as he finishes off, his cock ramming home hard, his teeth grinding together before they open around and snap closed on one of the bites on his shoulder. He's filling Stiles up with his come, Stiles can feel it inside of him, how slick and sloppy he is where they're joined together.

Derek keeps humping him through it; short, gentling thrusts, the both of them moaning as the last of tremors shake them, Derek's ragged exhales warming the side of Stiles's face, a come down from the high.

Stiles wriggles underneath Derek when he can move again. He's sweaty and covered in come and leaves, his whole body sore and tired, but he still has enough energy to manage a little modesty when Derek finally pulls out and rolls him over, covering his softening cock with his hands. Not that he has any modesty left to protect, if Derek rolling his eyes at him means anything. Also, he feels strangely good. Really, awesomely, best orgasm ever good, probably because he's some kind of glutton for punishment, like a masochist, or whatever.

Because this thing with Derek is wrong, like crazy wrong. He's underage, and Derek is kind of a weirdo, and oh yeah, a _werewolf_ who made him his bitch, so he probably shouldn't be as into this as he is, already wondering when they can do it again, because despite how very, very hot the whole thing has been, it's also been all kinds of humiliating, and shit, he's thinking out loud again, isn't he?

"Yup." Derek pulls him to his feet, helps him drag his boxers and his jeans back into place when he has trouble using his hands, takes a second to wipe away the worst of the dirt from Stiles's face. He can be sort of sweet after sex, almost like he isn't a psycho the rest of the time. "Time to go home, Stiles," he says, his usual scowl in place, but Stiles is doesn't mind.

He's letting Derek walk him back to his jeep and thinking, maybe this is what Scott feels like when he's all wolfed out, or when he's with Allison. He's thinking, leaning against Derek's side a little and not being pushed away, maybe the fact that this is just so wrong is what makes it feel so right.


End file.
